Sarah Essen-Gordon
History Sarah Essen-Gordon: 1958 - Present My mom, much like my dad, was born in Chicago. She was seven when her parents moved to Gotham City. At a young age, Mom became interested in law enforcement after witnessing a mob hit firsthand and becoming frustrated by the lack of attention given to the case by the local cops under Commissioner Jack Tolliver’s reign. Even before my mom was ten, she already saw herself working in Internal Affairs, kicking in the teeth of criminals and criminal cops alike. When she finally made it out the Academy, she found a kindred spirit in Jim Gordon, and with a strong sense of morality and a shared childhood in Chicago to build a foundation upon, the two had a whirlwind romance and were married just days before graduating the Academy. My mother’s beat as a patrolman was the Diamond District and she cut her teeth in solving robberies and snatch-and-grab jobs before she made her way into proper detective work. After proving she had the investigative wherewithal needed for Gotham, Sarah got lucky and found herself taken under the wing of one of Gotham’s last good cops at the time, Dave King. King was a no-nonsense Internal Affairs investigator and taught my mother how to catch bad cops. Though Mom was not highly regarded for her efforts due to the GCPD’s mass corruption at the time, she helped clean out Gotham’s police force through proper channels, eventually clawing her way up to serve as the Captain of Internal Affairs after Captain King was killed by the Joker (which my mother was forced to not only watch, but was forced to choose over the alternative, a dozen kidnapped newborns. Damn that clown). With Lieutenant Bullock watching her back, just like he used to watch my father’s, my mother has helped bring down Gotham’s toughest criminals as the recently reassigned Captain of the Major Crimes Unit. Though, she disagrees with my father on his turning a blind-eye on the Batman, and even openly working with him, my mother does agree that Batman does produce results (thanks to me) and has even been known to light the sky of Gotham with Batman’s signal herself, from time to time. She’s also a kick-ass mother of three (as I can attest).Oracle Files: Sarah Essen-Gordon Powers and Abilities Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Sarah was the Captain of the Major Crimes Unit while her husband was the police commissioner. After he became deputy mayor and Ellen Yin became commissioner, Sarah was promoted to Chief of Detectives. Notes * This is Earth-27, a fan reimagining of the DC comics mythos. In this continuity, Sarah Essen-Gordon is the mother of Barbara Gordon and James, Jr. & is the first and only wife of Jim Gordon. * Sarah's address is a nod to Jim Gordon first appearance in comics: Detective Comics #27, by Bill Finger in 1939. And also to Neil Hamilton, who portrayed Gordon in the 60's Batman TV show. * The Joker making Sarah choose between saving the life of her mentor or saving the lives of newborn babies is a reference to her death in comics. Links and References * Appearances of Sarah Essen-Gordon * Character Gallery: Sarah Essen-Gordon Category:Characters Category:GCPD Members Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Gothamite Category:Police Officers Category:Female Characters Category:Gordon Family Category:27th Reality Category:No Dual Identity Category:PTSD Category:Mental Illness